


Stay Cool It's Just a Kiss

by FayeHunter



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: It's fake dating, M/M, idk man, it's a 5+1, it's mashton, that's about it man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeHunter/pseuds/FayeHunter
Summary: Michael and Ashton keep fake dating. At some point it was bound to crack.5+1 Mashton Fake Dating
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Ashton Irwin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Stay Cool It's Just a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a prompt from [Maggie](https://calumsclifford.tumblr.com/), queen of the Mashton ship, who asked me for Mashton and "It’s pouring rain, why are you here?” and then she mentioned fake dating and I ended up with this. I have no explanation I wrote most of this looping Adrenaline by Simple Creatures.  
> And the bonus Jack/Rian is for Bella and Meghna for suggesting it!

The first time it happens is an accident. They’re at some party thing for All Time Low, celebrating whatever excuse they’ve created for having a huge party. Michael lost track of Luke and Calum at some point in the night, the two of them disappearing off to whatever dark corner they can find, drunk and in love, to make out. Ashton abandoned Michael the second he’d seen Rian and the promise of talking to another drummer. Michael can’t find any of the other guys and he’s not sure he knows anyone else at this party. He’s having a bad day, fidgety and on edge since he woke up. It had taken Luke’s wide eyed pleading for him to come at all (and the prospect of seeing Jack) and he feels  _ itchy _ the longer he stands in the corner, waiting for someone he knows to pop back up and rescue him.

Some girl has been talking to him for the last 15 minutes. He missed her name over the thumping of the bass and he’s pretty sure she’s hitting on him, but he’s too exhausted and anxious about the fact that it’s late and he can’t find his friends. She’s objectively cute and Michael knows that any other day he’d jump at the chance, but today he just wants to go  _ home. _

She’s just starting to lean into Michael’s space when an arm lands heavily on his shoulder. Michael tenses, turning slightly to the left, catching sight of Ashton’s bright red hair. The tension in his shoulders eases and he leans into Ashton’s side in relief. Ashton turns his head, kissing Michael on the cheek. Michael’s face heats up.

“Sweetheart, are you ready to go? Luke’s hit the level of tipsy where he’s about to become a hazard to public property and we can’t break any more of Jack’s guitars.”

Michael nods, too stunned by the use of the nickname to really respond. Ashton shoots the girl an apologetic smile and starts to usher Michael away from her shocked face.

“What was that?” Michael asks when they’re far enough out of earshot.

Ashton shrugs. “You looked uncomfortable. Thought you could use some saving.”

“But the kiss?”

“No better way to get someone to back down than to let them think you have a boyfriend. We really do have to leave though, Luke’s started stumbling and it’s only a matter of time before he breaks something expensive that none of us can afford to replace.”

Michael is still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Ashton really just pretended to be his boyfriend while Ashton continues to lightly nudge him out of the door, rambling about how Luke is already in the car, whining and clingy. Michael catches sight of Jack, draped over Rian, in the kitchen, waving around his drink as he talks to Alex. Jack catches sight of Michael and waves to him, shouting something that Michael can’t hear over the music. He gives Jack a half wave back as Ashton tugs him out the front door and down to the car. 

Michael spends the drive back to their places listening to Luke whine about being forced to leave early and trying (unsuccessfully) not to think about what it means that Ashton kissed him on the cheek and called him “sweetheart.” Logically, he knows that Ashton was only doing it to help him out, but it’s not helping his ten year old crush at all. His chest feels all funny and he knows it’s not the anxiety. Michael’s too old and too exhausted to be having a crisis about liking Ashton. That should be a problem for morning Michael, when he’s had enough sleep to have a proper freak out to Calum over the phone.

Ashton drops off Luke and Calum first. Michael watches Calum drag a soft, clingy Luke up the steps to their place while Luke whines the whole way. They drive in silence back to Michael’s place, the soft sounds of some pop song playing low on the radio, the streetlights dancing through the car window, lighting up Ashton’s face.

“Listen, I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable at the party. I hope I didn’t overstep. I just couldn’t think of a quicker way to get you out without her asking for your number.”

“It’s fine, I’ve just been in a weird headspace all day. Should’ve just stayed home,” Michael mumbles, resting his head against the window. He glances at Ashton out of the corner of his eye. Ashton is frowning slightly.

“We shouldn’t have made you come out.”

“Ashton, it’s fine. I needed to get out of my own head, anyway.”

Ashton’s features soften a bit, but he still looks pensive. Impulsively, Michael reaches out and rests his hand on Ashton’s thigh, squeezing. Ashton glances at him. Michael smiles.

“Really. I’m happy I came.”

They finish the ride in silence. Michael doesn’t even realize he’s left his hand on Ashton’s thigh until they pull up to his house, stopping the car, Ashton picking up Michael’s hand to kiss the back of it, quick and sweet.

“Night, Michael. Sweet dreams,” Ashton says, unlocking the doors. Michael stumbles from the car, confused and on fire. Michael spends the rest of the night, laying in bed, staring at the ceiling, running his fingers through Moose’s fur trying to figure out what it could mean that Ashton kissed his hand.

***

The second time it happens is more deliberate. Luke and Calum have just moved into their first place together and they’re having a belated housewarming party for it. There was the implication that gifts should be brought, despite the fact that they have wildly conflicting opinions on decor and that they have enough stuff from living apart that they don’t need anything new. 

Michael and Ashton came to the conclusion that the only way to get them a gift was to simply go together and get a large enough gift to claim it as a “joint gift.” After an argument about what exactly would make a good gift (Michael said piano, Ashton said blender), they had decided the best idea was to just get a gift for Petunia and Duke and call it a day.

Which is how Michael has found himself stuck at a Petco for the last two hours. Ashton is indecisive and refused to believe Michael when he’d insisted that they just get a nice dog bed and some toys. It’s not like Michael has two dogs or anything. Ashton won’t listen to anything Michael has to say, meticulously combing over everything he can find. Michael is bored to tears and hungry and he’s contemplating just leaving Ashton to agonize over which dog bed will be better for Petunia’s head. He’s not even sure he cares anymore because he’s pretty sure Petunia and Duke probably sleep in bed with the guys and maybe they should have just bought the stupid blender.

“Ashton, this is ridiculous. It’s a dog bed. Just pick one already. You promised me lunch,” Michael whines.

Ashton huffs, “It has to be perfect. We can’t give them a shitty housewarming gift.”

“At this point, I’ll just give them cash and call it a day. Let Luke buy all the silk shirts he wants and Calum can buy all the bucket hats he wants, and then they’ll both be happy.”

Ashton lets out a noise of frustration and turns back to the dog beds. Michael’s contemplating banging his head into the nearest shelf, when an extremely perky employee pops up next to them. Michael startles when he notices her, momentarily stumbling into Ashton in his shock. Ashton huffs, looking up to say something when he notices the girl too.

“Hi there! My name’s Katie. What can I help you with today?”

“No, I think-” Michael starts to get out when Ashton cuts him off.

“Our friends are moving into a new place and we’re looking for something to get their dogs as a gift. What do you recommend?”

“Oh my god, that’s so cute that you wanna get something for their dogs! I wish my boyfriend would do something that sweet,” She gushes, grinning at them.

Michael glances at Ashton, who’s staring at the girl, wide-eyed. Not that her statement makes any sense at all, but the idea that she thinks they’re together because they’re shopping for dog beds is ridiculous and probably the most interesting thing that has happened on this trip yet. 

Michael rolls his eyes, “Yeah, my boyfriend here is insisting that they have to be top quality, but I keep telling him they’re all the same.”

Ashton turns to stare at Michael. Impulsively, he grabs Ashton’s hand and squeezes it. Ashton turns red. Who is Michael to ruin this girls day by telling her they’re not dating? He ignores the way his heart speeds up when Ashton squeezes back. Michael leans over, kissing Ashton’s cheek and grinning when he sees him blush. This is a competition and he’s winning.

The girl coos at them both. Michael blushes, glancing away. She launches into some explanation about the differences between beds and what is better for each kind of dog. Michael zones out, focused instead on where Ashton is holding his hand, rubbing his thumb over the back of it. It’s soft and intimate in a way that feels too personal for best friends pretending to be dating in the middle of a Petco. Ashton nudges Michael’s shoulder and Michael realizes they’re moving from dog beds to chew toys. 

Ashton tugs him along in a daze, still tightly holding onto his hand, laughing at something Kaite has said. He’s holding the beds under one arm and starts shoving chew toys at Michael, nodding at something Katie is saying, and it’s all so domestic and intimate and sweet Michael can’t breathe. Ashton is still running his thumb over the back of his hand and he doesn’t know how he stopped winning this competition but he’s now losing terribly.

Ashton, content with the amount of things he’s bought the dogs, thanks Katie, who keeps telling them how cute they are and wishing them good luck. It isn’t until they’re at the register that Ashton seems to remember that they’re still holding hands. Blushing, he lets go to be able to grab his wallet to pay.

Michael ends up carrying all the bags out to Ashton’s car. “You know this is a ridiculous amount of toys, right?”

“I want the dogs to be happy.”

“You’re still going to buy the blender aren’t you?”

“I paid for all of this and since you’re my  _ boyfriend _ you get to buy the blender,” Ashton grins cheekily in the face of Michael’s loud protests and dark blush. Michael feels like he missed a step somewhere along the joke and he’s not sure what it is. 

***

The third time happens when Ashton isn’t even around. It’s Tuesday and Luke has just come off a binge marathon of “Say Yes to the Dress.” He’s gotten it into his head that he  _ has to _ propose to Calum because they’ve been dating for long enough (officially a year). Michael thinks Luke is being dramatic, but it is also  _ Luke, _ so Michael knows that as soon as Luke looks at rings, he’ll get over it. 

Michael starts to think he’s actually serious after the third jewelry store they’ve gone into. The first two were some commercial diamond places, which had made Luke frown and shake his head, insisting that the vibes were all off for the type of ring Calum deserves. They’ve ended up a smaller jewelry store, more family-run than the last two. Luke is staring intensely at the opal rings, talking animatedly with the man behind the counter about the different types of opal and style. 

Michael looks down at the rings. The section he’s in has some with blue-ish stones, deep colored with swirls of grey in them. They’re set in various different silver and gold bands. Michael’s drawn to the richness of that blue, glittering under the lights of the store.

“They’re lapis lazuli,” A girl says from behind the counter. She smiles warmly at Michael, “They stand for love, inner power, and self-confidence. They make great gifts for people. Not quite common for wedding bands, but everyone has their own taste.”

Michael frowns. She must have heard what Luke was looking for and just assumed Michael was looking for something similar. He opens his mouth to correct her and pauses. For a moment, he lets him think about it. Lets himself fantasize about what it would feel like to propose to Ashton. He thinks he would do it outside, maybe on a beach. Ashton likes the beach. He frequently calls Michael late at night, asking if he wants to go for a drive that usually ends at a local broadwalk. Michael thinks he would do it there, on the beach in the moonlight. Get down on one knee and give Ashton this ring. The stone is beautiful, light speckles of gold running through it. It matches the flicks of gold Michael swears he sees in Ashton’s eyes sometimes when the light is right. The meaning would fit Ashton perfectly, too. Inner power and self-confidence. Ashton puts on a good front of confidence and determination, but he’s always been riddled with self-doubt and uncertainty. Maybe the ring would help give him the power he needs, the center and confidence to understand that he has what it takes, that he is enough. The stones understanded too, a nice rich blue that would match alot of what Ashton already owns. 

“Yeah, I’m looking for a ring for my boyfriend. I think he might like this color. It’s very beautiful. Reminds me of the sky, almost.”

She smiles, pulling out the ring display and holding one of them up to Michael, “People say that all the time. I think it’s the blue. It’s deep enough to be a night sky and if you look close, you can see a little bit of purple in it.” 

She holds the ring close to Michael, turning it until it catches the light and sparkles. He’s captivated by the glitter of the stone. It would look so beautiful in the moonlight, shining and sparkling. He can picture the waves lapping up onto the sand, a soft sound in the background, Ashton’s face lit up in the glow of the moon, glimmering and perfect. How Ashton would smile at the question, probably start to tear up a little. Michael imagines the speech he’d give, full of adoration, all for Ashton and the million wonderful ways he’s touched Michael’s life, how he’s always known his soul even before he even did himself. That he’s been a solid presence in Michael’s life since the first day he came to band practice. That Michae has loved him almost since that first moment. Ashton, in his purple shirt, grinning from ear to ear. Michael has watched him grow into the man he is today and he knows he wants to keep watching Ashton grow, and wants to grow together with Ashton for the rest of their lives.

He’s so caught up staring at the ring, at the thought of all the possibilities of what could be that for a moment he forgets that it’s not real. That he and Ashton aren’t together like that. He’s so breathless staring at the ring, knowing that it’s perfect.

“I’ll take it.”

The girl smiles, taking the ring off display and putting it into a ring box. Michael follows her, watching her wrap up the box and ring him up for it. He hands over his credit card, lets her run it, and signs for the ring, taking the bag from her.

“He’s going to love it, I promise.”

He takes the bag, smiling. He wanders over to where Luke is in deep discussion with the jeweler about which stone would look best. He finally comes to a decision, letting the man take the ring to be boxed up and to pay for it. He glances over at Michael, startling when he sees the bag.

“What did you buy?”

“Just a ring.”

“Is it for Ashton?”

Michael glances away. Luke frowns, “Michael, you’re going to get hurt, you know that right?”

“Just let me pretend, Luke. I can still give it to him as a gift, it doesn’t have to mean anything.”

Luke frowns harder, reaching out to squeeze Michael’s shoulder. “I’m just worried about you.”

“I appreciate it but I’m fine, really I am.”

Michael is not fine. He spends the rest of the day thinking about the implications of what buying a ring means. He shoves the ring into the back of his closet when he gets home, burying it under long forgotten jackets and old band shirts, determined to put it out of his mind and that he bought it for someone he’s not even dating. 

***

The fourth time it happens Michael is starting to wonder if there’s a pattern. He’s managed to talk Jack into coming over, under the pretense that they’ll play guitar and write some music, when in reality he knows they’ll just end up playing a video game instead. 

Jack has been around for a few hours now and they’ve managed to hit a creative streak sitting outside, playing guitar chords by Michael’s pool. Moose is curled up next to Michael, her head resting on his knee. Southie is sunning himself by a tree, face turned up to the sun. Michael is so focused on his guitar, strumming out the notes he has in his head that he almost misses the intention of what Jack is asking him.

“How long have you and Ashton been together?”

“Like, as a band?”

“No, as a couple. Rian and I have a bet going about it and I’m determined to win.”

Michael’s fingers stumble over the strings of his guitar. Moose whines about the sour note he’s hit and he rubs her head to soothe her.

“Ashton and I aren’t dating.”

“Dude, it’s cool and everything. It would make you the second band to have the guitarist and drummer dating, which is incredibly sexy.”

“What’s the first band?”

Jack glances up at Michael frowning, “Us? You know Rian and I are dating right?”

“What! Since when?”

“Like, forever? We’ve been dating almost as long as the band’s been together. Did you seriously not know that?”

Michael thinks about it. It makes sense he guesses, looking back on things. The casual touches, the closeness of the two of them. He’s also assumed the fact that Jack drapes himself over Rian, laughing in his ear, and pressing kisses to his cheeks was because they were close friends. He’s seen Jack do the same to Alex and Zack, but now that he thinks about it there’s always laughter that follows that event. With Rian it’s more soft and personal. It reminds Michael of how Luke and Calum brush hands right before going on stage, how Calum squeezes Luke’s hand and smiles at him, quiet and private. The extra layer of meaning and love put there. It’s easy to see it now in Rian and Jack that Michael knows what to look for. He can’t believe he’s missed it before. 

“Yeah, crazy. Next you’re gonna tell me Alex and Zack have been together this whole time to match Luke and Calum.”

Jack bursts out laughing, loud and bright, “God no, Alex is too in love with Lisa and just straight enough. We still don’t know about Zack.”

“How did it happen?”

“I don’t know. It just sort of did. I mean, I’ve known for years I was bi and I knew I liked Rian. One day at practice it was just me and him messing around and he just kissed me. Said if he didn’t, he didn’t think I’d be brave enough to do anything about it. We’ve had our issues, but I can’t picture being with anyone else now.”

“You think you’d marry him?”

Jack shrugs. “Maybe. I still don’t know how I feel about marriage. But I love him. It’s a forever kind of thing for us both. It always has been. What about you and Ashton? I didn’t notice it until the party. Rian thinks you’ve been dating longer, but you’ve been hiding it well. I think you didn’t start dating till then. I’d have noticed something before, one bi to another and all.”

It’s on the tip of Michael’s tongue to tell Jack the truth, that Ashton lied to help Michael out, but it feels dirty to say it now. Jack has shared this incredibly personal thing with Michael and it feels wrong to tell him that it’s all a joke. Or maybe joke is the wrong word; that it was just Ashton being a good friend. The idea that to Jack, this is  _ real _ , that Michael and Ashton are  _ real,  _ feels all encompassing and ethereal. And Michael hasn’t gotten the chance to tell anyone about how he feels about Ashton before. With Luke it's always been an unspoken crush thing, something that Luke knew about but Michael never spoke of. He’s always been too scared to put his crush into words to someone so close, like if he speaks it into existence it will cease to be something he holds in his heart. It will become something exposed and put him at the focus of the band.

“It’s new,” Michael finds himself saying, “I mean, I’ve liked him since I was fifteen and realized boys were an option. He’s always been so driven and passionate. He puts on a tough image, like he’s always gotta be in control, but he’s the driving force it feels like sometimes for us. He’s kind and caring and it’s so powerful sometimes, being close to him and just being in his presence. I think I’ve always loved him a little bit, it’s hard not to. He’s just  _ Ashton. _ And then a few months ago, he just kissed me. Out of the blue, grabbed me one day after we were having a brainstorming session and kissed me. Said he couldn’t hold back anymore, that he loved me. Thinks I’m witty and funny, says I’m talented and lovely. Says he’s loved me for so long, it comes as naturally as breathing to him. So we’re dating now, I guess. Is it bad that I’m already thinking about marrying him?”

Jack smiles again, softer, more intimate. “You’ve known him for so long and he’s been there for you through so much. He’s your rock. Of course you’d want to marry him.”

Michael thinks he might cry. He can’t breathe suddenly. It feels too real suddenly, too personal to talk about Ashton like this. The ruse has run away from him. Really, it ran away from him the moment he bought the ring for Ashton. He can’t keep pretending about this anymore and it’s only going to keep hurting worse the longer he pretends that he and Ashton are together. The Ashton shaped hole in his heart  _ aches _ . 

Michael smiles at Jack, hoping it doesn’t look as sad and heartbroken as he feels. Jack suddenly perks up.

“I have to call Rian immediately because I was right and now he owes me a week of dinner and laundry,” Jack says, abandoning his guitar to yank his phone out of his pocket, dialing Rian.

“Babe, you OWE ME!” Jack yells, rushing into Michael’s house excitedly when Rian must pick up. 

Michael looks down at Moose. Moose looks up at him. Michael buries his hand into her fur, trying to hold back the tears. 

“I fucked up this time, didn’t I sweetheart?” He asks Moose. She whines a little, nosing into Michael’s hand as he pets her. 

***

The fifth time it happens, Michael thinks that he should stop being so surprised about it. It’s been a solid month since Michael had the conversation with Jack. They’re all on break in Australia, visiting their families for a few weeks, so that Luke and Calum can announce their engagement in person. Michael is settling in for a night holed up in his room, being as solitary as possible. Michael’s phone however, has been ringing for the last ten minutes over and over again. Michael figures it must be an emergency and he begrudgingly answers it.

“I need you to come with me tonight,” Ashton says as soon as Michael picks up the phone. Michael takes a deep breathe through his nose, counting to ten as he lets it out. He was hoping to maybe play some more animal crossing, but it seems that fate has decided that’s not to be the case.

“I need some more information than that, Ashton.”

“I may have told my mum that I had a boyfriend and she’s invited him to the family dinner tonight for my cousin’s birthday.”

“Ashton, you don’t have a boyfriend.”

“I know. That’s what I need you for.”

Michael pulls the phone back from his ear and stares at it. He glances down at Moose. She looks back up at him, cocking her head to the side. Well, as long as she thinks this is insane, too. This is different from pretending they’re dating to random people. This is Ashton’s family. Ashton’s family, who have known him for years.

“Michael? Hello? This is very urgent.”

“What do you mean you need me?”

“Well, they kept asking about if I was bringing anyone and when I said I had a boyfriend I may or may not have implied that it was you.”

Michael absolutely doesn’t know what to say. “Why on earth would you say I’m your boyfriend?”

“I panicked okay! She kept asking me who my boyfriend was and why she hadn’t heard of him before and I panicked and said I was dating you.”

“But your mum knows me.”

“I know! I said it was a new thing which is why I hadn’t introduced you to them as my boyfriend.”

“Can’t you just tell them I’m busy?”

“Michael, please,” Ashton begs. Michael cannot believe this is happening. He’s not in a fucking rom-com, dealing with all this. Ashton did not just ask him to  _ pretend _ to be his date to a family function. This is taking it further than pretending for a random girl at a party or random people in stores or even  _ Jack _ thinking Ashton and Michael are together. This is Ashton’s  _ family _ .

“You owe me the biggest favor in the world..”

“Oh my god, thank you so much, I’ll be there at 5 to pick you up,” Ashton rushes out, hanging up.

Michael looks down at Moose again. “Can you believe this shit?”

Moose huffs and lays her head back down. See, she agrees with him that this whole situation is ridiculous. Now Michael actually has to get ready and be presentable to re-meet Ashton’s family. Michael opens his phone again and rings Luke. He’s gonna need some help.

\---

“Tell me one more time what you’re doing,” Luke says, digging around in Michael’s closet to find a shirt he approves of that Michael happened to have brought with him. He keeps making noises of disapproval and shaking his head at everything he owns. Michael would probably be more offended if he wasn’t so stressed about the dinner tonight.

“Ashton has asked me to pose as his boyfriend for a family dinner.”

“But his mum has met you and knows you’re just friends.”

“He told her it was new. Look, if you’re not going to be helpful you can leave. I’ve met them before, I don’t have to look that nice. Besides, don’t you have to deal with your family and the Hoods”

Luke rolls his eyes, pulling a black button down out of the closet and examining it. “It’s still early enough to make dinner with them. Please, without me you’d be lost right now. You still need to make a good first impression. Besides, what are you going to do about the, you know, the crush you have on him?”

Michael glances away. He was hoping Luke wouldn’t bring that up. You get drunk one time and confess to your best friend that you have a crush on your other best friend and now it’s just something that gets mentioned occasionally. Especially with all the fake dating going around.

“Michael, you have to realize this is a bad idea. This is the fifth time it’s happened,” Luke points out, putting the shirt aside and rummaging around for a pair of pants to go with it. “Pretending to be Ashton’s boyfriend when you have a massive crush on him is only going to end in heartache.”

“Hey, how come I was very nice to you about your crush on Calum but you’re being extra mean about mine on Ashton!”

“Because  _ I  _ didn’t try to fake date Calum for one thing,” Luke says, muffled from where he’s buried in the closet like he’s hoping to find different clothing at the back of it.

“No, but you did write the cheesiest song to ask him on a date.”

“Well, my idea worked because now we’re engaged and you suck so,” Luke lets out a cry of triumph, popping out with a pair of black jean pants.

“Having a boyfriend doesn’t give you the right to be so mean.”

“Fiance. You could have a boyfriend too if you told Ashton how you felt.”

Michael shrugs, picking up the shirt Luke’s laid out. It’s nice, soft and silken to the touch. Michael doesn’t remember buying it (probably a gift from Luke), but it’s a good shirt to wear for a family dinner. Michael doesn’t know why the whole idea of this dinner makes him so anxious. He knows Ashton’s family, he’s had dinner with them before, played video games with Harry and taught Lauren the guitar. Logically, going to a family event with Ashton shouldn’t be so strange, but the idea that they’ll be there as a “couple,” even if it’s fake, is nerve wrecking. Michael wants to make a good impression, needs to prove that he’s a good boyfriend for Ashton, not just Ashton’s goofy nerd friend.

“Michael,” Luke says softly. Michael refuses to look at Luke, knows that if he does the pity on Luke’s face will make him sad. He knows it was a dumb idea to agree to help Ashton out, but what else was he supposed to do. He has a  _ crush, _ legally that means he’s supposed to at least try and help Ashton out.

“A disaster bisexual is what you are,” Luke huffs out.

“So are you.”

“I never pretended to be Calum’s boyfriend before dating him.”

“No, you just pined for a solid three years. Besides, Calum’s parents like you.”

“Ashton’s family likes you.”

“As Ashton’s friend. I’m a terrible boyfriend.”

“You’d make a wonderful boyfriend, and now you have the outfit to prove it. Besides, if you let me give you some eyeliner, I’m sure that'll help. You can look like the cool, dramatic boyfriend,” Luke hands the pants off to Michael, smiling. It’s hard saying no to Luke when he looks like that.

“I will let you put the eyeliner on me.”

Luke grins even wider, clapping his hands together, “You’re going to look amazing Michael, I promise.”

\---

“Stop freaking out,” Ashton says. His voice is even, staring straight ahead, refusing to make eye contact with Michael. The only sign of his panic is his grip on the steering wheel, knuckles white from the force of it.

“Are you telling me that or are you telling yourself that?” Michael quips, reaching over to squeeze Ashton’s thigh reassuringly. Ashton shoots Michael an uneasy smile, worry still clear on his face.

“What if they don’t like you?”

“Ashton, relax. Your family knows me. There’s no reason for this to be any different from all the other times I’ve met them.”

“How are you being so level headed about this?”

Michael shrugs, staring out the window again. The sky’s gloomy, rain threatening to come down at any moment. It’s fitting that the weather matches the anxiety Michael is having about this evening. Luke managed to talk him down from at least two freak outs while getting ready, soothing him into thinking maybe this wasn’t a bad idea. Now, the panic is back, eating at Michael’s stomach and heart, threatening to throw him off-course from this mission. Get through dinner, pretend he doesn’t have a huge crush on Ashton, go home and cuddle his dogs while crying. 

“Michael, are you sure? I can just tell them it was a joke or something.”

“It’s fine. Too late now to back out of it anyway,” Michale trails off, tapping out a beat on his thigh. He focuses intensely on his hand, not wanting to look at the face Ashton is making. He hears Ashton make a dejected little huff, but he doesn’t push the topic as they pull up to his mum’s house. 

Ashton gets out first, rushing around to the passenger side door to open it for Michael, while he’s still fighting to undo his seatbelt. Michael blushes, letting Ashton take his hand and pull him out of the car, shutting the door behind him. It feels strangely romantic and Michael is sure no one is actually watching them from the window. Ashton laces his fingers through Michael’s, smiling nervously when he glances over at him.

The house is a whirlwind of activity. Michael sees Harry streak past him, shouting loudly after what must be a cousin. There’s so many of them milling around, clearly in the middle of a party. Michael takes a step back. It’s overwhelming, being around so many people, having to pretend for some many people who he actually knows. He loses Ashton almost immediately, Ashton getting caught up in Lauren rushing over to him, tugging him away.

Michael is left alone. He doesn’t know what to do. He’s lost, staring wide-eyed at the space Ashton was just in. Anne-Maire must see him, taking pity on him and coming over, gently guiding him further into the house, introducing him to people Michael has never met. Michael keeps reminding himself to breathe. He can do this, how hard can it be?

It’s very hard. He’s caught up in a conversation with someone about the band and what he does and then they’re asking him about Ashton and their relationship and how long they’ve been together and Michael can’t do this anymore.

Michael can’t breathe suddenly. He can’t take this anymore, trapped here in a house with Ashton’s family asking him about their relationship. Their non-existent relationship. He can’t do this, keep telling people how much he loves Ashton, what Ashton means to him when it’s both too real and not real at all. He glances over the shoulder of whatever relative it is he’s talking to, spotting a glass sliding door. He apologizes, rushing toward the door for a chance to get outside, to finally fucking  _ breathe. _

It’s raining. It’s fucking raining. Of course it is. The one time Michael forgets his jacket in his rush to get out, to be able to breathe away from Ashton, and he didn’t bring a jacket or an umbrella with him. He’s just out here in his stupid fancy outfit trying to stay dry under the smallest covering in this backyard. Maybe if he calls Luke and cries he’ll come pick him up.

The backdoor opens. “It’s pouring rain, why are you here?” 

Michael sniffles, “It’s nothing, Ashton. Just go back inside.”

“It’s clearly not nothing. You practically ran out of the kitchen.”

“Ashton! Leave it!” Michael snaps.

Ashton goes quiet at that, cocking his head to the side and looking at Michael. He takes a step towards Michael. Michael takes a step back. Ashton frowns.

“What’s the matter?”

“I can’t. I can’t keep doing this,” Michael chokes out.

“Doing what?”

“This! All this pretending,” Michael says, voice high pitched and strained. He gestures wildly between them. “Saying we’re a couple and everything. Ashton, it’s breaking my heart, you have to realize that.”

Ashton is quiet in the face of Michael’s outburst. Michael is quiet too, shaking slightly. He can feel the tears at the back of his eyes threatening to spill over.

“What do you mean?” Ashton whispers. Michael feels itchy all over. He just wants to go home.

“I mean exactly that. I can’t keep pretending. It’s too real, Ash.”

“Michael, I need to know what you mean,” Ashton sounds desperate, pleading.

“I mean just that. I love you, Ashton. I’ve loved you since we were fifteen and stupid, playing instruments in my garage. I’ve loved you for so long, it aches thinking about it. It comes as naturally as breathing. I can’t keep pretending when I know I love you.”

Ashton takes a few steps towards Michael, reaching out and brushing his hand over Michael’s cheek. Michael can’t find it in himself to pull back and leans into the touch. Ashton looks directly at him, rubbing his thumb over his cheek. He leans in and presses his lips gently to Michael’s.

Michael is startled and off kilter and he almost forgets to kiss back. Ashton starts to pull back, making a distressed sound. Michael grabs his face in his hands, kissing him deep and frantic, trying to pour all his love into a single kiss. Ashton softens against him, leaning into him as he kisses Michael back, wrapping his other arm around Michael’s waist.

They stand there kissing until Michael has to pull back to breathe. Ashton rests his forehead against Michael’s breathing in and out. They’re breathing in sync Michael realizes. God, he really is in a fucking rom-com, isn’t he?

“Is this a bad time to tell you I love you too?”

“When?”

“Always, I guess. Just took me a little longer to realize it. Didn’t realize it until my mum started asking me about you and it hit me. I love you.”

“Don’t fuck with me, Ashton.”

“I’m not. I love you. You’re sarcastic and quick witted, so unbelievably passionate and driven and loving. So, so loving. I want to date you for real this time.”

Michael is shaking. He thinks he might still cry. He’s not sure what’s happening, he’s got his wires all crossed now, and he can’t think straight. He grabs onto Ashton’s hands, rubbing his thumbs over the back of them, humming.

“God, we’re so cliche, aren’t we?”

“Well, we did fake date enough that it makes sense.”

Michael wants to smack Ashton, but instead he kisses him again to shut him up. Ashton sighs into the kiss. Michael thinks he can live with this.

***

Michael decides that they should tell Luke and Calum that they’re dating over brunch the next day.

“Come on, Luke’s a fancy little bitch. He’ll be so distracted by brunch he won’t have time to call us stupid.”

“What about Calum? You know he’ll ask,” Ashton points out. Michael’s curled up into Ashton’s side, Ashton running his fingers through his hair. Michael hums and burrows into Ashton’s bare shoulder, lightly kissing the exposed skin. 

“Calum will be too distracted telling Luke to stop eating so much sugar he won’t even notice.”

“Calum’s sharp, he’ll notice.”

“I’ll bring Moose and Southie. That’ll keep him distracted.”

In the end neither idea works. Ashton announces loudly before they’ve even ordered that he and Michael are dating.

Luke turns to Calum and calmly say, “You owe me $20.”

Calum starts to protest loudly that Luke didn’t win the bet because it was about when they’d say something, not who. Luke keeps insisting that he’s won anyway because Luke claims that he said they were going to tell them today.

“Does no one care that we’re dating?”

“I mean, it was bound to happen. You kept pretending to date long enough that it was glaringly obvious. Plus, I’ve known for years that Ashton had a crush on you,” Calum says, turning back to continue the argument with Luke. Luke looks floored, and Michael’s sure his own face is doing something similar.

“You knew this whole time! I’ve known about Michael’s dumb crush, but not his! We could’ve fixed this sooner. I’m breaking up with you now,” Luke cries dramatically, smacking Calum on the shoulder.

“You wouldn’t dare, no one else will put up with your cold feet in bed.”

Michael turns to Ashton, tuning out the loud protests from Calum and Luke.

“Years?”

Ashton blushes. “I think I’ve liked you since we met, but I didn’t realize it until later and then I just didn’t know what to say. And then the fake dating seemed like a good excuse.”

“That's incredibly cliche, we have to break up now. I can’t date someone who thinks we’re in a rom-com,” Michael insists, grinning the whole time that he says it. Ashton laughs, bright and breathless, grabbing Michael’s hand and squeezing it. Luke coos from across the table and Michael shoots him a glare. Luke sticks his tongue out.

“But we’ve only just started dating, my little s’more,” Ashton says, grinning widely, teasing. Calum chokes on his coffee and Luke starts laughing so hard he snorts.

“That’s it, I’m quitting this relationship and this band,” Michael proclaims, making to stand in mock outrage. Ashton laughs, tugging on Michael’s hand. Michael sits back down with a dramatic huff and Ashton leans over, kissing him on the cheek.

“Like you don’t enjoy it, sugar plum.”

“If you keep calling me bad nicknames I really will break up with you.”

“They’re not bad, they’re romantic! I’m being cute!”

Luke turns to Calum. “You don’t call me cute nicknames.”

“Because you’re a pain in my ass,” Calum says, “And if I call you a cute nickname, you’ll use it against me forever.”

Luke and Calum start on their new argument, going back and forth about nicknames until Calum finally calls Luke “wildflower” to get him to shut up.

Michael turns to Ashton. “You’re not allowed to give me anymore nicknames.”

“Sure thing, sugar plum.”

“I take it back, I don’t have a crush on you and I hate you.”

“No, no take backs you love me,” Ashton crows, grinning. Michael decides he wants to kiss Ashton’s stupid face and then realizes he can now. He leans over and presses a soft kiss to Ashton’s lips. When he pulls back, Ashton is grinning stupidly. 

“Okay fine, maybe I do love you,” Michael turns to Luke.“See I told you pretending to date would work.”

“Disaster bisexual. You’re still a disaster bisexual,” Luke chides, but he’s smiling softly, nudging Michael’s foot under the table.

“He’s not wrong, graham cracker.”

“Traitor. And stop it with the terrible nicknames, I will break up with you.”

“No, you won’t.”

“No, I won’t,” Michael grumbles, reaching out to smack Ashton’s shoulder as he laughs. Ashton smiles and Michael feels something in his chest tighten.  _ Love. _ He feels so loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr!](https://pixiegrl.tumblr.com/) Talk to me about Stardust, 5sos, Luke Hemmings, or you can sidetrack me by giving me more fic ideas!


End file.
